


MY SECRET?!

by Yuli_1403



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dolor, F/M, M/M, Multi, Top Akabane Karma, amorimposible, ansatsu, tokyoghoul
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_1403/pseuds/Yuli_1403
Summary: Nada es lo que parece...Y eso lo sabe Nagisa
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa





	1. ¿Es solo un sueño?

**_ Narrado por .... _ **

Hace frió, mucho para mi gusto.

Corro tan rápido que no puedo sentir mis piernas

Que esta pasando, **POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LO EXPLIQUE!**

No quiero volver, alguien me esta siguiendo ............ se ríe de mi dolor

De pronto no siento nada, absolutamente nada ....... esto es nieve

.

.

.

.

.

¿DONDE ESTOY? ¡¿QUIEN SOY?! ¡POR QUE NADIE RESPONDE!

 ** _Ayúdenme_**.... tengo miedo

**_Papa ........... mama ............................ ¿her-hermana?_ **

¿ _ **Donde están**?_


	2. CAPITULO 1 - EL VIENTO CANTA

** _Narrador yo_ **

Gritos de desesperación se escuchaban en la habitación de Nagisa.

.

.

.

**_ Narrador Nagisa _ **

Desperté de manera repentina, sudando de frió y lagrimas en mis ojos 

**_"¿Quien era esa persona que me llamaba?_ **

**_¡¿QUIEN ERA ESA PERSONA QUE ME PERSEGUÍA?!"_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"TOC TOC"_ **

El sonido de la puerta me saco de ese trance. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi "madre" 

**_"Acaso así la puedo llamar"_ **

_\- Nagisa, ¿estas bien? -_ La Sra. Hiromi miro con preocupación a su único "hijo" 

\- _...Si .... no pasa nada, madre. Tan solo he soñado algo raro._ \- Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa despreocupada 

\- _Okey, "hija" mía no olvides que mañana tienes escuela. Muy pronto de sacare de esa mugrosa clase E_. - Sonrió con simpleza, pero Nagisa sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa se notaba furia y desprecio a la clase que "el" pertenecida

.

.

_**"Otra mañana, otros gritos que se repetirán todos los días hasta que yo cumpla el sueño de mi "madre", pero de quien era esa cálida voz que me llamaba "HIJA".........."** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo  
> Espero que le gusten :v


End file.
